This invention relates to a new and improved mode of construction of a rotor which lends an important degree of safety in its use and reduces the safety factor which must be considered in the fabrication of its housing.
The invention has been developed with a view to inexpensively and practically deal with the problem of unpredictable factors which can produce a set of circumstances causing excessive, uncontrollable speed of a rotor subjecting it to excessive, irresistable centrifugal force producing a fragmentation of the rotor and, as a derivative result, whatever the cause, a fragmentation of its housing, under which conditions there could be danger to person and/or property. The safety factor introduced in its embodiment opens the door to a substantial step forward not only in the rotor art but particularly in the art of fabrication of machinery embodying turbine rotors.
A most important embodiment provides a turbine rotor which is particularly advantageous in application to a turbine driven starter motor for an engine. It will be described in this context, but only for purpose of illustration and not by way of limitation, either as to the form of its embodiments or its application.
The inventor is not aware of any prior art specifically pertinent to the novel features or the construction of embodiments of the present invention.